No Fair!
by Midnight.Gem
Summary: She had had enough. Someone needed to put the speedster in his place. She abandoned her magazine on the kitchen counter, and walked briskly into the living room.  "Robin, controller." Artemis decides to put Kid Flash in his place; through video games.


"No fair! You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! The smash ball always goes to _your_ guy!"

"That's not my fault! I'm not a computer hacker Rob! How do I know _you_ didn't hack the game!"

"Cause I'm not cheap! Unlike _some _people!"

"I didn't cheat! I bet you're just mad that you can't beat me!"

Artemis peered over the top of her magazine at the two bickering boys sitting cross legged in front of the large television. She was getting tired of this repetitive scenario, which unfolded whenever Wally challenged Robin to a round of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Will you two just shut up? Some of us are trying to read here." said Artemis, waving her magazine to emphasize her point.

"Well, then tell KF to stop cheating!"

"I didn't cheat! Geez!"

"Whatever cheater, I'm gonna beat you this time. Dibs on Ike."

"Why can't I have Ike?"

"Because that's cheap."

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"Whatever Rob, I can beat you without him!"

Artemis gave an exasperated sigh, as she returned her focus to her magazine, and the duo began to battle onscreen once more.

___3 Minutes Later~_

"Ha! I told you!" yelled Wally, as his character was once again proclaimed victorious.

Robin simply sat, sulking, while occasionally looking up indignantly at Kid Flash, who was performing a victory dance, looking rather foolish in Artemis' opinion. She had had enough. Someone needed to put the speedster in his place. She abandoned her magazine on the kitchen counter, and walked briskly into the living room.

"Robin, controller." she ordered, with one hand on her hip, and the other extended towards the Boy Wonder. Robin, still brooding at his defeat, tossed his Wii Remote and Nunchuck to Artemtis. She settled herself on the floor, as Robin headed to couch to wallow in self pity.

The still celebrating speedster looked down at Artemis, who had taken Robin's spot on the carpet, and paused his dance routine.

"What, you think _you_ can beat me?" he asked smugly, with a smirk on his face.

"Someone's gotta put you in your place, Baywatch." replied Artemis, challenging his gaze. She would be glad to wipe that smug little grin clean off his face and into the next century. Meanwhile, from his corner of the couch, Robin momentarily stopped sulking, and looked curiously at the scene developing in the centre of the room.

"Whatever," said KF, gathering up his controllers and settling himself into a position satisfactory for delivering major pwnage. "Besides, girls can't play video games anyway." he muttered.

Artemis shot him a glare sharper than daggers. Wally returned the favour with an equally piercing look. If looks could kill, the two alone would have initiated genocide.

"Oh, it's on now!" yelled Artemis, as she focused on the television screen with a look of pure determination.

Robin forgot about his sorrows, and instead smirked at the scene in front of him. This was gonna be good.

~5 minutes Later~

After much metaphorical blood, sweat, and tears, Artemis' in-game character emerged victorious from the fray.

"Not so high and might now, are you Baywatch?" said Artemis, as she turned to face the angry speedster.

"Beginners luck." replied Wally dismissively, "You won't get another chance like that again."

"Oh, do I hear a challenge?"

"You're going down!"

Behind them, Robin softly chuckled in amusement.

~Half an hour and 18 rounds later~

Robin was doubled over laughing on the sofa.

"D-dude!" he sputtered out between his maniacal cackles, "Sh-she just pwned you wi-wi-with..."

Robin's laughter increased to a new level, as he finished his sentence.

"With Ji-Ji-Ji-JIGGLYPUFF!"

His laughter raised to heights that made communication impossible, Robin buried face in the sofa cushions. Meanwhile, Wally looked at the TV screen in disbelief. Artemis' KO count: 74. His: 1, and only because he made her fall of the stage when he "accidently" bumped her arm.

His eye began to twitch.

Artemis, satisfied with his reaction, got up. She manoeuvred around the Boy Wonder, who had since fallen of the couch, and was now pounding the ground with his fist and he continued to laugh hysterically. She picked up her magazine, and retreated to her room to work on some new arrows, with a smug grin of victory on her face.

Back in the living room, the speedster had not moved, his eye still twitching.

**Waddaya think? This is my first fan-fic ever, so please review and leave any criticisms, advice, or praise you have. Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
